Jackie Beanstalk
This OC is in progress please do not touch until further notice. Plus, this OC belongs to BlazingStarfishPotatoes so ask before using. Thanks! Character Appearance Jackie has long golden brown hair that she wears down. She has green eyes and is tan from being outside often. Personality Jackie can sometimes be crazy but when she's serious about something she is thoughtful and sincere. Jackie has phobia problems and is afraid of a lot of things, for example, heights. Her fears hold her back often, something Jackie wishes she could she could change about herself. Jackie is generally polite except when provoked then she flips out and fists are flying. She has big dreams and ambitions for the future to leave behind her story and write novels and stories about characters much braver than herself. She's curious about the natural world around her and is a head in the clouds kind of person, 90% of the time she's thinking about something other than what she is supposed to be. She is nurturing towards animals and most humans. But, Jackie has problems controlling her emotions. If she's happy she can't help but spazz out, if shes mad, well don't stick around too long because as mentioned earlier, Jackie has no self control. Jackie has never been one to flirt or be romantic, she finds it too awkward and creepy when she tries to say how she feels. She is much better at writing words than talking them. Jackie is generally social but doesn't talk as much as the others do. This is because, as mentioned before, she is much better at writing words than talking them. When she's around people she wants to impress she becomes hopelessly tongue-tied. Hobbies and Interests Jackie enjoys hiking and being one with nature. She loves volunteering at animal shelters and such. She also just likes to be lazy at times and be a couch potato. She enjoys being around close friends and being with animals. Jackie also likes to garden in the school gardens and in the flower box outside her dorm room window. And, as mentioned before she enjoys writing. Story- Jack and the Beanstalk Synopsis Jack is a poor young boy who lives in a small home with his mother. One day he goes to the market to sell the family cow for food. On the way to the market he is stopped and a man sells him what he tells him are magical beans for his cow. When he goes home to show his mother the beans she is furious that he sold their cow for beans and she throws them out the window and sends him to his room. When he wakes up he finds the beans have grown into a huge beanstalk that reaches past the clouds. There he finds a castle and the giantess who lives there gives him food. When her husband comes home he booms "Fee fi fo fum I smell the blood of an englishman..." but his wife assures him there is none. and He climbs up three times and manages to steal gold, a golden egg laying goose (or hen), and a magical golden harp. But as he steals the harp the giant sees him and chases him down the beanstalk. Jack reaches the bottom first and chops down the beanstalk with his axe, killing the giant. He lived happily ever after with his mother. Relationship to Story After Jack and his mother gained their riches they continued the family farm and lived a good life. Jack met a girl named Thorn and they were eventually married. They had their daughter Jackie who was destined to follow in her father's footsteps. Relationships Family Jackie has a mother named Thorn, a father named Jack, a little sister named Sprout and a little brother named Bean. Jackie loves her family very much and enjoys their company immensely. Friends Jackie has several very close friends one being Zephyr Wolf who she has known for a very long time and is very close to. Though sometimes Jackie worries that the feeling is not mutual because of Zephyr's unsocial nature. Jackie is also friends with Genevive Lamp, her roomie with whom she also is very close with. She is also friends with Ashlynn Ella, because they share similar interests. Romance TBA Clothes Original TBA Getting Fairest Jackie pulls her hair into a low side ponytail. She wears fuzzy, lavender and darker purple PJs and fuzzy slippers. Her lavender PJ top has a white rose on it and her PJ bottoms are striped with alternating colors; lavender, dark purple, lavender, dark purple. Legacy Day TBA Thronecoming TBA Mirror Beach TBA Winter TBA Features In...Category:Rebels * Back to School An Ever After High Fanfiction Link Here: http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/33992259-back-to-school-an-ever-after-high-fanfiction QuotesCategory:Work in progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Jack and the Beanstalk Category:BlazingStarfishPotatoes Category:Rebels